Torn Apart
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Bobby had another family that he didn't tell Lindsay about. Now his past is threatening to ruin his relationship with Lindsay.


The memory of what happened ten years ago was too unbearable for Bobby. Except for Rebecca, no knew of that horrifying moment that changed his life forever. Rebecca swore to keep it a secret but it wouldn't be long until everyone knew the truth of that horrible day or the consequences that would follow it.

****

The Past:

Bobby Donnell was just out of law school. Bobby had handled a few cases as a public defender but had never been hired by a client yet; all that was about to change. Angela Perez had walked into his new tiny office asking for his help. Immediately, she gave him $10,000.00 to take her case. He sat down and listened as the young woman told of her brother's dangerous dealings as a drug dealer. He had been smuggling in drugs for the past five years. Their family had lived off of what he had made out on the streets. Unfortunately, he had been arrested and so had she. She was named an accomplice to her brother's crime and was looking at many years behind bars.

Bobby thought about this for a few minutes and agreed to take her case. She was giving him loads of money and his family could use really use it. After all, he did have a four year old daughter to take care of. So Bobby, agreed to represent her.

The commute home to his apartment seemed to take forever. They lived in a small one bedroom apartment. Bobby was hoping that after he got some cases they'd be able to move away from the city. Maybe they'd rent a house or a bigger apartment instead of the very small apartment they all shared. Bobby had been married to Jennifer Young for over six years. In their second year of marriage, they had a little girl named Laura. Laura was a very stubborn four year old girl. Although things were tight, Jennifer was still in Medical School, they were a very happy family.

****

Present:

Lindsay was finally going to marry Bobby. After everything that had happen, the moment was finally here. Everyone was excited for them except for Bobby. Some moments it had seem like he was getting to point of being excited but then it would just fade away. He didn't like helping with any part of the wedding. Now that Lindsay could understand that because what guy likes to help plan a wedding? However, he wouldn't even acknowledge the guest list or even give his opinion on what kind of appetizers should be used at the reception. Instead, it was all up to Lindsay to decide. Sometimes, she just felt like calling the whole thing off.

****

Past:

He had lost the case. The jury had found her guilty on all accounts. Angela was being sent to prison without the possibility of parole. Her family had wept at the verdict. Everyone in her family, except for one of her brothers, was deeply saddened. Angela's mother paid Bobby the court fees.

As he walked out to his car, he heard someone come up from behind him. He turned around to see Angela's brother and group of men standing in the parking garage. Angela's brother, Tony, came forward and shoved Bobby against his car. He punched him in the face before throwing him to cold concrete.

"You got my sister convicted of a crime that she didn't commit." Tony said.

"The evidence was stacked up high against her. I tried to do my best but I'm sorry. The jury just didn't buy it." Bobby said.

"You could have tried harder. How many years have you been practice law?" He asked.

"A few years." Bobby said.

"That's it? Angela made it seem like you've been practicing for years. Or did you just make her think that so that you could get thousands of dollars out of her and my mother?" Tony asked.

"No it's not like that I was just..."

"SILENCE! I don't want to hear anymore out of you. You have ruined our family. Ben, grab his wallet. Let's see what the money hungry lawyer's got on him!" Tony demanded.

"Well, here's the check from you mother; oh and look! A picture of his wife and child." Ben said.

"Let me see that!" Tony demanded.

Tony grabbed the picture of Bobby's family. He looked over a couple of times before handing it to Ben.

"So this is your family? Well, I guess I know what I have to do now." Tony said.

"Don't hurt them. Jen and I divorced a few years ago. Laura doesn't live with me. She lives with her mother. They've got nothing to do with this. Leave them out of this." Bobby pleaded.

"Well, I'll think about it. I don't know though. You stole my baby sister away from me. I think it's only right that I repay the favor. Don't you think? Just watch your back. Who knows when I'll be coming for you." Tony said.

****

Thanksgiving:

"Thanks for having me over." Rebecca said.

"You don't have to thank me. You're part of this family as well." Bobby said.

"It's good to see you again Rebecca." Jennifer said.

"It's good to see you too. So, where is the little monster at?" Rebecca asked.

"Laura is in the bedroom sleeping. She was up all night." Jennifer said.

"Will she be up soon?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes she will. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can go wake her up right now." Jennifer said.

"I'll help you." Bobby said.

"No, you won't. Laura always manipulates you into doing the opposite. You know that Bobby." Jennifer said.

"Well, don't say I didn't offer." He smiled.

"So did you tell her about the threat from Angela's brother?" Rebecca asked.

"No and don't say anything to her. I don't want her to worry." Bobby said.

"What don't you want me to worry about it?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't want you to worry about the turkey being burned." Bobby said.

"Yeah right. You're the worst liar ever." Jennifer said.

"Well, let's go eat." Bobby said.

He grabbed Laura from her mother and placed her into her booster seat. Each one of the adults took their seats around the table. Jennifer placed a little bit of meat on Laura's plate. Laura really didn't like to eat anything but bread. She gave the toddler some mash potatoes along with some carrots and a piece of bread.

Bobby began to converse with Rebecca about some more cases they would soon have. The Angela case was a bad break but there would be other chances soon. Dinner was done and the dishes were soon put away. Dessert quickly made it's way to the table. Everyone was happy. Thanksgiving truly was a great holiday.

Bobby walked Rebecca to her car in the garage. Rebecca pleaded with Bobby to tell Jennifer about the threats made against them but Bobby told her no. He said that everything would be okay. Tony was just upset about the verdict. As Rebecca got into her car, loud shots shot through the air. Bobby darted to the elevator. Rebecca got out of the car. She followed Bobby up to the apartment.

He walked into the apartment to find her lying their lifeless. Blood was pouring out of Jennifer. He looked around for Laura but there was no sign of her. Rebecca came into the apartment and screamed. Bobby ordered her to go get Laura and make sure she was alright. He called 911.

The paramedics arrived but it was too late. Jennifer was dead. Rebecca couldn't find Laura. The police were swarming all over the place. Bobby sat at the table in shock. He couldn't comprehend anything that had happened. Bobby finally snapped out of it and through a book in anger. Jennifer was gone and his little girl was missing; probably dead. He looked over to the counter to see an envelope sitting on the counter. He picked it up and took the piece of paper out of it.

"I told you I would get even with you." Tony.


End file.
